


Karaoke Night

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Karaoke, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: Using “No Diggity” by Blackstreet at part of @thefanficfaerie’s song fic/3500 follower/birthday challenge. Also using fluff prompt #4: “you’re staring again” as requested by @lotsahugginbear.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Kudos: 14





	Karaoke Night

“Much overdue, but cheers to Captain Benson. Well deserved,” Fin raised his beer to toast Olivia. The bar was filled with a hodgepodge from the 16th precinct to One PP to the D.A.’s office. The crowd cheered before taking sips of their respective drinks.

You smiled as you swallowed your beer. You sat at the high-top watching the crowd mix and mingle. You were a junior detective, having transferred over from white-collar crimes. Your eyes landed at the bar where one Cuban ADA who was busy talking with Olivia and the newest ADA, Sonny.

“You’re staring again,” Amanda replied, clasping a palm onto your shoulder, causing you to be briefly startled.

“Am not,” you protested before taking another long swallow of your beer. Suddenly the loaded potato skins in front of you seemed more interesting and you started to pick at one.

“You should just ask him out already,” another voice popped up. You looked over your shoulder and saw the newest detective, Kat had joined.

“What? I don’t even know what you’re talking about,” you said, bringing your hand to cover your mouth as you chewed.

Kat cocked a brow. “I may be new, but I’m not stupid. You like Barba.”

“Would you shhhh!” you hissed, your eyes darting back to the trio ahead of you.

Kat reached over and popped a potato skin in her mouth. She pinched her thumb and forefinger together and made a zipping motion over her mouth.

Amanda shrugged. “I think you should go for it, that’s all.”

At some point, enough booze had gone around to where someone thought it would be a good idea to do karaoke and a machine was brought out.

Kat and Amanda were finishing up their rendition of Salt n Pepa’s “Push It.” You had lost count of how many drinks you had. You were definitely buzzed.

“I think I am going to head out,” Rafael replied, approaching you. “Give the twosome my best,” he replied as he shrugged on his peacoat.

“No, no, no,” you protested, standing. A waitress walked by with a tray with a full round of shots. You grabbed one. Before Rafael could try to take it away, you had tipped it back. “You can’t.” Your legs were wobbly. Rafael instinctively reached out to stead you. His hands were on your waist and a jolt went through you.

Rafael could smell the alcohol on your breath mixed with the scent of your perfume. “Y/N, I think you had enough to drink.”

You shook your head and pressed a fingertip into his chest. “No. I have to do this,” you confidently stated. You never were one to be bold but alcohol always had a way of lowering inhibitions. “Sit,” you commanded.

A puzzled look flashed on Rafael’s face as you pushed past him to the karaoke machine. He watched you bend over and speak to the person working at the karaoke machine. His eyes drank in your curves that were clothed in a fitted shirt and joggers. You approached the microphone and raised your arms to tie up your hair, causing your shirt to ride up. A hip tattoo peeked out and Rafael felt his mouth go dry.

The familiar musical backing of “No Diggity” came over the bar. Rafael immediately recognized the tune. When you started to rap the intro of the song, Rafael all but fell out of the chair he was sitting in. Amanda and Kat who were talking stopped. Their jaws had dropped to the floor. You had taken the liberty to changing the gender of the lyrics and were dead-on staring at Rafael.

Shorty get down, good Lord  
Baby got ‘em open all over townStrictly biz, he don’t play around  
Cover much grounds, got game by the pound  
Getting paid is his forte  
Each and every day, true player way  
I can’t get her out of my mind  
Someone who sounded much like Fin did the “wow wow” part of the lyrics. You pointed a finger at Fin and thanked him before continuing.

Baby, you’re a perfect ten, I wanna get in  
Can I get down so I can win?  
“Oh my God,” Rafael replied. He looked over at Olivia who was stifling a giggle. He the turned towards at Amanda who shrugged. The smirk on her face though was dead giveaway that she knew more than she let on.

He’s got class and style  
Street knowledge by the pound  
Baby never act wild, very low key on the profile  
Catchin’ feelings is a no  
“Did you have a clue?” Sonny asked, approaching.

“None,” Rafael murmured. Unbeknownst to his friends, Rafael had harbored a thing for you. He thought you were completely adorable and was practically smitten with you from when he first met you in his office when you came in with Amanda in need of warrant. You were off the charts smart and had a dry writ that matched his own. However, his caseload and work schedule wasn’t exactly relationship friendly so he didn’t pursue it.

The crowd began to catch on to the chorus and it became a bit of a spectacle. Rafael covered the smirk on his face as you continued.

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
You sauntered over to him, still singing.

I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up  
You winked at him, before making your way back to the stage. Rafael watched your hips sway and he felt his cock twitch slightly.

We out, we out  
You finished the song to thunderous applause. You sauntered over once more to Rafael and wrapped your arms around him.

“Detective,” Rafael acknowledged, his voice low. “That was quite the performance.” Your eyes searched his. “Raf—“ you began before you stopped suddenly. You hand flew to your mouth but it was too late. Your stomach recoiled and you bent over, sick and upchucked everything you had consumed.

Rafael pinched the bridge of his nose and banged his head against the wall behind him.

“Okay, the show is most definitely over,” Sonny grimaced. “Let’s get Y/N home.” A bartender came by with a rag and key so that Rafael could use the bathroom and clean up. Rafael muttered his thanks as he made way to clean up his ruined shoes.

***

Bright and early the next morning, Rafael stopped by his abuelita’s house to check in on her. Normally he would have taken a town car from the Bronx to the city but something in him decided to forego that option, choosing to take the 4 downtown to City Hall. In another lifetime, Rafael would have stood out like a sore thumb in his three-piece suit on the subway. Due to gentrification, Rafael blended right in. He slipped his AirPods into his ear and hit shuffle on his phone. Rafael chuckled to himself as sure enough, “No Diggity” came on.

Quickly he opened the his messages and texted Olivia.

Eighty minutes later, Rafael found you the next day hunched over your desk. Olivia put you on desk duty for the day and you were grateful for it. You were leaning against your arm, the hoodie of your sweatshirt was covering your face.

“Good morning detective,” Rafael greeted brightly. He placed a large coffee on your desk along with a brown paper bag. “Liv told me I’d find you here. Call it what you want, but I got you a donut - you know, being a cop and all.”

Your brain registered who the voice belonged to and suddenly you wanted nothing more than the ground to open up and swallow you whole.

“Not so loud counselor,” you groaned. Even the lights of the squad room and glow from your computer were too much; you wore your sunglasses inside. You reached over to grab your bottle of aspirin and you shook out two before chewing them dryly.

Rafael cocked a brow. You and him were too alike. “I wanted to see how you were doing.”

“Clearly winning at life,” you grumbled. You removed your glasses and Rafael inwardly cringed at your bloodshot eyes. “I’m so sorry for last night,” you apologized.

“Interesting choice of music.”

You ignored him and instead chose to focus on the report in front of you. “I ruined your shoes-I’ll pay for them to be cleaned. I embarrassed the two of us.”

“Though, in order for the song to be accurate, I have to bag it up.”

You stopped what you were doing. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“You heard me,” Rafael replied, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile. He stood up and opened the brown bag, reaching in to take out one of the two donuts he bought.

You furrowed your brow and tried to rack your brain for a response. “I—“ you began, but no other words came out.

“I’ll pick you up at 7… shorty.”

You watched Rafael saunter off, the swagger in a full effect and you died a little on the inside feeling your panties dampen. ‘Did that just-what?’ you wondered. You reached for the coffee. A smile twitched onto your face.

“No doubt,” you murmured before taking a bite of the donut.

FIN.


End file.
